


Unholy Triad

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Religion, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: A nephilim, a nun, and a sinner indulge.
Relationships: Max and Lewis, Rick and Lewis, Rick and Max
Kudos: 33





	Unholy Triad

The Nephilim's clothes were too constricting but he used the feeling of uncomfortable warmth and tightness and funelled it into the rage burning in his loins. Underneath him, the young man choked on his cock, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, sucking in air through his nostrils. The man's hands were on the Nephilim's hips, holding on with two large hands as he obediently took the assault. His own cock was deep inside the nun who, riding him as violently as her opposite thrusted, held herself up on the wide ribcage.

Amused lust sparkled in her eyes as she looked up from the man and locked eyes with the Nephilim, daring him to touch her. The pairs of eyes glimmed darkly, his lips splitting into a pearly snarl. Her tongue snaked around his in a vicious kiss, teeth bared as the two creatures snapped at each other, biting and sucking between hisses and groans.  
The young man bucked up against them but the Nephilim's palm over his heart quickly submitted the thrashing to a more content reaction, rhythmical convulsions taking over the muscular body.

"Calm now, boy," the being sighed, withdrawing from the kiss with a thread of spit hanging between their mouths. The nun nodded in agreement and lifted her hips until the only thing inside her was the purple tip of the man's erection, then let herself fall down again, swallowing his length entirely. Still full of the Nephilim's member, the man let out a muffled grunt, his trembling arms blindly wandering over to the female form, grasping at her soft breasts.

"How he delights," she quipped, leaning into the hungry fingers that searched and pressed on until they had found her nipples. She let out a light moan, looking down at the strong digits that were ravenous in their exploration, letting his intentions for a more delicate pursuit dissipate with every squeeze and tug.

Her almost matronly smile was lost on him, sightless, but it stirred more anger in the Nephilim. They shared this human for their own indulgence, enjoyed his flesh while quarreling over his soul, using the man's orifices and appendages as they pleased. So far, he had satisfied their expectations. She had no right to claim him as her own, the Nephilim thought, and cursed her matching form to his own, and their toy's.

She had a much better grip on letting herself go and relish in her action than he did, and it showed. His obsessive control over his every harsh push, his violent gaze down upon the writhing man, his fiery hands on him. The Nephilim moved them up to join the man's, digging his nails into her sides until he thought he would puncture her skin and draw blood. He wanted her to feel pain, wanted to cause it while she was so close to him. Their bond of flesh, the man that connected them so seamlessly, was nearing his highpoint and would soon exhaust - she knew that too.

She ground her hips against his, head tossed back in ecstasy, and underneath them, the sinner began to tremble. Furious, the Nephilim thrust his cock deeper into him, eager to fill him up before he could do the same to the nun. A strangled cry escaped the full throat and the man's fingers clung to her sides as he pumped his load deep into her hole. The Nephilim felt his own release beckon and pulled out of the gasping man's mouth, wasting his seed on the shiny, quickly rising and falling chest.

The nun bent to clean the white trails with her pink tongue before lapping at the twitching cock until it was soft and spent. The Nephilim smiled toothily and nodded his head in appreciation at her subservient task, then stuffed himself back into his pants. The man would soon come to his senses, and he and her wanted to be nowhere near him - she would be trying to fertilize her unholy body while the Nephilim would atone for his performance.  
Neither would succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For more sinful adventures check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
